Arc Sanbi
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Tobi et Deidara cheminent joyeusement pour capturer Sanbi. Moment flou du manga où on aimerait bien savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer.


**Titre : Arc Sanbi ou La charlotte verte aux fraises.**

**Thème : En extérieur- Du gris, du vert, du bleu !**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple : Tobi/Deidara**

**Rating : M/16+**

**Résumé : Tobi et Deidara cheminent joyeusement pour capturer Sanbi. Moment flou du manga où on aimaerait bien savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer.**

Les montagnes indigo crevaient le ciel azuré de leurs cimes dans le lointain, les vallées verdoyantes jalonnaient le paysage jusqu'au sable grisé des plages du pays du feu. Sur le long chemin poussiéreux menant aux mers, un jeune homme blond portant le manteau de l'Akatsuki cheminait en ruminant de sombres pensées. Sous son chapeau de paille bordé de bandes blanches, on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une longue mèche de cheveux ainsi qu'un regard céruléen acéré.

Deidara avait quasiment tout pour être heureux. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son train de vie nettement amélioré. Il était devenu l'un des ninjas les plus recherchés des cinq grandes nations malgré son jeune âge. Son art devenait renommé depuis qu'il avait capturé le Jinchuriki de Ichibi. Et maintenant, il était sur les traces du bijuu Sanbi, anticipant avec bonheur cette nouvelle occasion de démontrer la supériorité artistique de ses sculptures d'argile.

Ses collègues faisaient partis des plus redoutables Nukenins existants et il s'entendait de manière tacite avec eux, même s'il ne supportait pas ce prétentieux d'Itachi Uchiha. La perte de son sempai tué par une greluche rose et une ancêtre avait été un coup dur. Malgré ses disputes fréquentes avec Sasori, ils formaient une très bonne équipe. Et Deidara ne pouvait pas dire que son remplaçant fut la personne idéale pour le compléter.

Oui, Deidara aurait pu vraiment être heureux s'il n'avait pas eu à s'enquiller ce corniaud de gamin de Tobi.

« Deidara-senpai ! Attendez-moi, Deidara-senpai ! »

L'artiste se retourna pour apercevoir le brun au masque orange s'ébrouer dans les champs.

« Tobi, ne traîne pas sinon, je t'abandonne ! »

Doué comme il l'était, Tobi était capable de s'égarer. Deidara ne comprenait pas comment ce gus avait pu intégrer leur organisation. Il n'avait aucune particularité combative à part l'esquive et des techniques basiques, rien de vraiment artistique. Il laissa brailler Tobi tandis qu'il cheminait tranquillement, espérant profiter du prochain tournant pour semer son coéquipier. Il eut à peine le temps de monter la pente que le juvénile Tobi le rattrapa.

Le gamin se planta devant Deidara, l'énervant plus que mesure.

« Tobi ! Ce n'est pas une randonnée de vacances ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, pousse-toi de ma route !

- Mais Tobi est un gentil garçon qui voulait faire une surprise à son senpai…

- Je m'en fiche Tobi ! On doit capturer Sanbi, c'est de la plus haute importance pour la suprématie de mon art ! »

Bien que Deidara soit excédé, Tobi profita que son coéquipier soit bel et bien arrêté pour lui présenter un bouquet de fleurs réalisé avec tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu croiser au bord de la route.

« Tobi est un gentil garçon qui se met à l'art floral. C'est pour toi, senpai ! Tobi est un gentil garçon ?

- Hm, amateur…

- Tobi fera des efforts ! Avec un maître comme Deidara, Tobi ne pourra que progresser.

- Tu ne comprends rien à l'Art véritable, Tobi. N'essaie même pas d'en discuter avec moi…Sasori avait plus de répondant.

- Si Tobi a compris, l'Art est explosion ! Bam ! »

Tobi dispersa son bouquet campagnard en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable feu d'artifice. Dépité, Deidara laissa les végétaux coupés lui retomber dessus tout en faisant appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater. Mais bon, avec un cosmos dans la bouche et des pâquerettes sur les épaules, c'était bien difficile.

« Tobi, je vais te faire manger les pissenlits par la racine !

- Oh, senpai a toujours autant d'humour », s'exclama le fautif en se faufilant hors de portée.

Et voilà, le puéril Tobi ne se laissait attraper que s'il le voulait bien. Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la prochaine auberge se fit en course-poursuite vaine, mais défoulatrice. Deidara n'apprécia pas de ne pouvoir donner une bonne correction à son jeune coéquipier un peu fou qui aimait bien le titiller comme un garnement. La trêve fut décrétée lors du repas que Deidara régla intégralement. Le blond préférait avoir la main sur leur porte-monnaie gentiment renfloué régulièrement par Kakuzu plutôt que de laisser une certaine somme à Tobi qui en ferait n'importe quoi. L'Akatsuki n'était pas encore bien renommée dans les petits villages et ils pouvaient ainsi encore s'offrir le luxe de se restaurer dans une auberge.

Tobi se tint tranquille durant le repas au détail près qu'il commençât vers la fin à jouer au mikado avec les baguettes des dango. Toujours aussi incorrigible, mais cela faisait un peu le charme de Tobi. Il gardait une certaine innocence dans la vie de tous les jours bien qu'il soit un criminel en herbe. C'en était parfois agaçant, mais c'en était plus reposant que les discours cyniques sur l'immortalité de Sasori.

Avant que Tobi ne lui plante une baguette dans le nez à force de les faire valser en l'air, Deidara jugea bon qu'ils repartent vers leur destination finale.

Tout en marchant, il expliqua de nouveau à Tobi tout l'enjeu de leur mission.

« Nous devons nous approprier Sanbi. C'est un bijuu libre qui vit dans un lac immense.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Je dirais une énorme bête immonde, verte, avec des tentacules et de la forme d'une charlotte aux fraises. »

Tobi s'extasia, s'imaginant la chose.

« Tobi veut la manger ! Tobi aime les pâtisseries.

- C'était une comparaison, Tobi. Sanbi n'est pas fait de fraises et de gâteaux au rhum !

- Oh, dommage, parce qu'on aurait pu résoudre la faim dans le monde avec un tel bijuu.

- On s'en fiche de la faim dans le monde. Ce qui compte, c'est prendre le pouvoir !

- Mais imagine, quand même, un bijuu gâteau qui se régénère.

- Et pourquoi pas des boulettes de viande qui tombent du ciel tant que t'y es !

- C'est bon la charlotte aux fraises…. »

Deidara soupira et vira la cuisine des sujets à aborder avec Tobi. Il ne ferait plus l'erreur de comparer un redoutable bijuu avec une pâtisserie.

« En tout cas, ce ne sera pas de la tarte de le capturer », rajouta Tobi.

Tobi attrapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre espérant avoir déridé son sempai sur ce petit trait d'humour mais Deidara resta hermétique à ce genre de plaisanterie. Un long silence aussi lourd que du plomb s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Tobi n'éclate en sanglots. Au bout d'un moment à supporter les pleurnicheries sans queues ni têtes du brun qui répétait qu'il était pourtant un gentil garçon, Deidara se mit à le gronder.

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer comme une madeleine !

- Deidara-senpai est si drôle alors que Tobi n'y arrive pas ! Pourtant Tobi fait des efforts pour plaire à senpai mais senpai ne voit rien… »

Et Tobi était reparti pour se moucher dans un grand bout de tissu. Deidara était toujours surpris parce qu'il y arrivait sans retirer son masque. Ceci cachait une grande maîtrise des matières ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. L'heure n'était pas à s'extasier sur le coup de mouchoir de Tobi, mais à le réconforter.

« Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais tu es vraiment maladroit. Ce n'est pas un défaut, c'est même amusant de te voir ramer. Et c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me faire plaisir. Non, c'est vrai, Tobi, arrête de pleurnicher trente secondes. Reprends-toi un peu ! Nous sommes de dangereux criminels pas des clowns de foire !

- Je fais honte à senpai !

- Je tolère que tu te comportes ainsi avec moi, mais sois digne quand nous rencontrons des ennemis.

- D'accord senpai ! Tobi est un gentil garçon, il fera ce que veut senpai ! Et senpai peut tout lui demander, Tobi le fera.

- Alors, calme-toi ! »

La route fut bien plus agréable du moment que Tobi fut un peu plus serein. Deidara abandonna l'espoir que le masqué se comporte normalement quand celui-ci se mit à poursuivre des papillons comme un enfant émerveillé. Bien que les actes de Tobi soient enfantins, sa compagnie demeurait agréable par la fraîcheur qu'elle apportait. Deidara se trouvait beaucoup plus détendu depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec le drôle d'énergumène de nouveau. Sasori était rabat-joie, strict, râleur et borné. Tobi était tout en douceur, simplicité, raillerie et gentillesse. À tel point que Deidara se demandait encore et toujours comment il avait pu atterrir dans l'Akatsuki. Ce caractère enjoué cachait-t-il un esprit plus calculateur ? Lors des combats, Tobi faisaient preuve de professionnalisme et d'une maturité bien plus marquée. Deidara ne saurait dire ce qui faisait la psyché de Tobi mais en tout cas, il lui plaisait bien ainsi.

L'après-midi passa rapidement entre les gamineries de Tobi et la monotonie de la route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tôt au bord d'un lac magnifique. Les embruns agréables marins leur apportaient un arôme salé dans les narines alors que l'eau se parait d'un manteau argenté au fur et à mesure que la lune montait. Ils étaient conquis. Ils avaient du temps devant eux pour capturer Sanbi parce que personne ne s'intéressait à ce bijuu. L'Akatsuki avait donné le plus facile à Tobi puisqu'il débutait dans le kidnapping de démons. Après avoir s'être installé et avoir partagé le repas, ils restèrent près du feu à se réchauffer.

« Tobi veut faire un jeu, dit le brun avec son enthousiasme naturel.

- Non, Tobi. Et tu n'es pas crevé d'avoir crapahuté un peu partout ?

- Tobi est très résistant. Tobi a des cartes.

- Bon, d'accord. »

Avec Sasori, ils ne se parlaient que très peu le soir, et il n'était pas question de s'amuser entre eux. Avec Tobi, c'était différent. Le jeune homme cherchait constamment à se divertir.

« Celui qui perd a un gage, proposa Tobi.

- Pas de truc idiot, Tobi.

- Senpai n'a pas à se faire du souci…Et puis, senpai aurait-t-il peur de ne pas pouvoir relever un défi ? »

Il n'y avait rien à redire, Tobi était un petit malin, il savait toucher à la fierté de Deidara comme il le fallait pour obtenir ses fins.

« Moi, peur, jamais », s'offusqua Deidara.

Avant d'accepter de participer, Deidara aurait dû réfléchir à la propension qu'avait la chance de se ranger du côté du plus jeune. Ainsi, Deidara dansa tout autour du feu en singeant des animaux. Puis, il dut léchouiller les mains de Tobi avec les langues de ses propres paumes, couiner comme une demoiselle en détresse, s'essayer à la technique de la sexy méta, qui, apparemment, passionnait le cher Tobi, sans grand résultat, créer des papillons d'argile pour en faire cadeau à une certaine Konan. Aussi, il fit trente fois le tour d'un arbre en hurlant et en courant et bien d'autres encore. Pendant ce temps, Tobi se marrait de le mettre dans des situations loufoques sans le moins du monde être inquiété. La partie de carte prit un tournant plus amusant quand Deidara, outré, s'aperçut que Tobi trichait. Décidé à prendre sa revanche, Deidara distribua à son tour tout en demandant à Tobi de se masquer les yeux. Apparemment, le brun avait une tendance marquée à deviner les cartes rien qu'en les observant. Et donc, Tobi finit par perdre. Le sourire de Deidara se fit carnassier, il était prêt à se venger de toutes ses humiliations.

« Tobi !

- Soyez gentil, senpai !

- Tobi…Hm, enlève ton masque. »

La voix de Tobi s'étrangla dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se mette à protester.

« Non, senpai ne peut pas me demander ça. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me révéler les secrets de la fabrication de votre argile !

- Tobi, ce n'est que ton visage que je veux voir…En quoi est-ce dérangeant ?

- Si Tobi se cache, c'est que Tobi a de bonnes raisons ! Sasori-senpai se cachait aussi…

- Sasori-danna, c'était plus par caprice. Et j'ai déjà vu Sasori-danna, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas connaître les secrets de mon coéquipier. »

Sur ce, Deidara se rapprocha de Tobi pour prendre, entre son pouce et son index, le bout du masque orange. Tobi tremblait, et Deidara trouvait amusant d'avoir trouvé le talon d'Achille de son coéquipier.

« Non, senpai.

- De quoi as-tu peur Tobi ? »

La vulnérabilité de Tobi touchait le cœur de Deidara pour des tas de raisons ridicules. Il aimait bien voir ce garçon insouciant et confiant avoir une faiblesse comme tout un chacun. Cela rendait Tobi plus accessible.

De plus, le blond désirait savoir ce que pouvait donc bien cacher ce masque spiralé et orange. Beaucoup de membres de l'Akatsuki avaient fait des pronostics pour s'amuser, le seul à n'avoir rien proposé demeurait Itachi qui, apparemment, s'en contrefichait ou alors, plus inquiétant, savait ce qu'il en retournait.

« Itachi sait ? demanda abruptement Deidara.

- Oh, j'espère que non, couina Tobi.

- Tu as peur d'Itachi-kun. »

À voir comment Tobi se dandinait au prénom de l'Uchiha, Deidara ne doutait plus de son intuition première alors il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je ne dirais rien à Itachi-kun.

- Itachi-senpai s'en doute forcement, il m'a fait des menaces, avoua Tobi.

- Hé, réveille-toi un peu de ton conte de fée, Tobi. On est les plus grands criminels de tout les temps, il est normal qu'on se menace entre nous…C'est presque un jeu.

- Itachi-senpai n'est pas du genre à s'amuser.

- Il a aussi menacé Kisame, ne t'inquiète pas Tobi. C'est une marque d'estime de la part d'Itachi. »

Tobi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en virant au passage la menotte de Deidara de son masque. Il se mettait à bouder.

« Tobi ne veut plus jouer, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je m'excuse Tobi, j'ai manqué de tact. Je voulais vraiment savoir, mais je pense que chacun doit avoir ses petits secrets pour se préserver. »

Tobi eut un petit rire qui réchauffa la poitrine de Deidara. Finalement, le brun n'était pas fâché, il pardonnait facilement même la plus grande impolitesse. Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaule comme s'il était amusé avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de Deidara.

« Si senpai veut tant savoir, le jour où il touchera l'âme de Tobi, il saura. »

Et là, Tobi se pelotonna contre son senpai avec un soupir de bien être. Deidara, en mode bug d'apprécier le câlin innocent et la chaleur de son coéquipier, resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Tobi le serre très fort dans ses bras en l'appelant Dadou-chan. Il se dégagea alors de l'étreinte du brun en l'envoyant valser plus loin tout en hurlant :

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Dadou-chan, c'est affectif, sempai !

- Je t'ordonne d'oublier immédiatement…Et même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous ! »

Tobi semblait extrêmement déçu par le rejet de Deidara, mais il garda ses distances commençant à installer sa couche. Deidara fit de même en snobant Tobi. Quelle idée de le coller ainsi ! Et de faire naître des sentiments étranges ! Deidara savait qu'il avait de l'affection pour Tobi parce qu'il était tout simplement attachant de par son caractère mais de là, avoir des petits papillons dans le ventre à cause de son contact prolongé, il y avait un gouffre rempli de crocodiles drôlement remuants dans ses entrailles à franchir.

Ce fut donc une agréable soirée pour les deux jeunes hommes avec quelques remises en question brèves et donc pas assez constructives.

Par contre, la nuit fut agitée. Deidara trouva rapidement le sommeil après avoir réussi à faire taire son petit cœur d'artiste en train de battre pour un repose-plat à l'effigie du masque de Tobi. Bien que profondément endormi, il fut réveillé par son complice de kidnapping de démons qui cauchemardait. Sortir de ses songes en forme d'argile manufacturé le rendit de mauvaise humeur tout comme l'agitation de son camarade qui finit par hurler son surnom récemment trouvé de Dadou-chan en rajoutant un « sauvez-moi senpai ! » tout aussi convaincant de la terreur qui l'habitait. Deidara n'y alla donc pas par quatre chemins pour réveiller, assommer et faire taire Tobi en le secouant comme un prunier. Malheureusement, celui-ci fut réceptif à la secousse pour rejoindre le monde réel et pour s'agripper à son sauveur avec la force salutaire de la jeunesse. Les crocodiles et les papillons refirent joyeusement leur apparition tandis que Tobi se plaignait de la méchanceté d'une vilaine et géante charlotte aux fraises de couleur verte.

Deidara prit donc sur lui pour rassurer Tobi de sa présence passant ses mains dans son dos tout en le serrant contre lui. Sa ménagerie intérieure fut complétée par des petits oiseaux tout mignons qui faisaient leur nid dans son cœur. Le corps de Tobi avait quelque chose de plaisant. Et pris du désir profond de réconforter son jeune coéquipier, Deidara embrassa le haut de son masque. Il fut surpris de passer au travers du matériel orange pour rencontrer de ses lèvres la peau douce du front de Tobi. Un petit frisson électrique prit Deidara de toucher aussi intimement son vis-à-vis.

« Tobi aime beaucoup senpai. Deidara-senpai est toujours là pour Tobi, même s'il râle un peu…Tobi apprécie beaucoup senpai.

- Moi aussi, Tobi. »

Tobi déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur le menton de Deidara tout en faisant glisser sa main le long du dos du blond dans un mouvement beaucoup trop sensuel pour être innocent. Beaucoup de questions déboulèrent dans le cerveau de Deidara comme un troupeau d'éléphants en furie. Il ne put que les observer passer à la vitesse de l'éclair mais il retint surtout qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ressentait de l'attirance pour un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions parce que ses lèvres le démangeaient de vérifier si la pulpe des lèvres de Tobi était encore plus voluptueuse que sa peau.

Doucement ils s'approchèrent pour s'apprivoiser.

Et malgré le masque, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser tendre. Tobi avait la peau velouté, Tobi était chaud contre lui et Tobi l'aimait beaucoup trop. Deidara ne trouva pas cette étreinte étrange parce qu'il s'y attendait depuis un moment plus ou moins. Et il s'accommoda du fait que Tobi soit un garçon très vite, l'affection ne choisissait pas toujours le sexe de sa victime. Il prenait le contrôle du baiser dévorant avec son coéquipier pas aussi innocent que cela qui, au lieu de se laisser faire, participait activement. Le désir pour son ami plus jeune le surprit dans sa force alors qu'il promenait ses mains sur le corps contre lui. Ils étaient deux garçons mais, ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était l'attrait surprenant qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs manteaux les délaissèrent rapidement et ce ne fut qu'une question de temps pour que leurs autres affaires ne les rejoignent. Nus, ils laissèrent leur passion soudaine s'exprimer par les caresses de plus en plus assurées, de plus en plus impatientes et de plus en plus osées. Deidara tenta plusieurs fois de se débarrasser du masque de Tobi, mais celui-ci ne voulut pas le quitter mordicus alors l'artiste s'attarda sur les hanches fines de son partenaire. Il sentait la tension dans le corps de son partenaire alors que la sienne se manifestait par une envie de moins en moins dissimulée dans son entrejambe. Il put observer avec gourmandise que Tobi n'était pas en reste lui non plus. Alors qu'il allait embrasser le ventre du plus jeune, Tobi lui échappa pour se mettre à courir en direction du lac tout en brandissant un trophée vestimentaire en hurlant fou de joie.

« Tobi, reviens terminer ce que tu as commencé ! Et rends-moi mon caleçon !

- Tobi aime vos petits cœurs, Dadou-chan,» s'esclaffa Tobi.

Deidara s'élança à la suite de son partenaire en courant pieds nus sur le sable anthracite et il le suivit même jusqu'au lac qui miroitait sous l'aube naissante. Du gris, du vert, du bleu se partageaient la dominance de cette surface capricieuse. C'était la nature magnifique de ce petit matin.

Tobi jeta le sous-vêtement sur le rivage avant de se ruer sur Deidara, le plaquant à terre dans l'eau basse des rivages du lac. Sa tête retomba dans le sable mouillé, l'artiste n'eut pas le temps de protester que Tobi le fit taire d'un baiser de plus en plus fiévreux. Le limon terne crissait sous sa tête et se mêlait à sa chevelure. Il demeurait échoué comme les nombreuses algues émeraude autour de lui. Et l'azur de l'eau fraîche chatouillait jusqu'à son ventre. Les arbres chantaient des frémissements sous la bise. C'était émouvant de se retrouver sous le jugement seul de cette nature imposante.

Les mains et la langue de Tobi étaient partout, maintenant, apprenant rapidement les endroits les plus sensibles et les gestes à effectuer pour procurer du plaisir. Il était doué car, sans même lui toucher son sexe, celui-ci l'avait déjà transporté dans un monde impressionnant de sensations. Le blond ne fut pas en reste, s'attardant sur le corps jeune, mais étonnamment attrayant de son partenaire. Ce fut en relevant la tête qu'il se crispa en apercevant cette lueur rouge dans les yeux de son amant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, senpai ?

- Le Sharingan…

- Tobi a quelques petits atouts. Dadou-chan, continuons ! »

Un peu refroidi par sa découverte, Deidara voulut protester. Il détestait les Uchiha avec leur air supérieur, mais il ne pouvait nier que Tobi était fondamentalement différent alors que celui-ci l'embrassait passionnément. Le blond n'apprécia pas tellement que le brun s'attarda un peu trop sur ses fesses. Il voulut alors rétablir une situation plus à son avantage, mais Tobi le maintenait avec force sur le sol, frottant leurs érections ensemble. Deidara se laissa donc faire. Tandis que Tobi lui faisait une fellation qui le plongeait dans les affres du plaisir, celui-ci le préparait avec ardeur à sa venue en lui. L'artiste n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait être ainsi soumis à son coéquipier, mais il ne pouvait refouler les vagues de bien-être de son bas-ventre. Tobi se releva pour plonger son regard carmin et allumé dans les azurs de son aîné. Et il n'eut qu'un petit rire avant de dominer son bien-aimé senpai.

Quelques heures plus tard, les montagnes indigo crevaient toujours le ciel azuré de leurs cimes dans le lointain, les vallées verdoyantes jalonnaient le paysage jusqu'au sable grisé des plages du pays du feu. Et sur le long chemin poussiéreux menant aux mers, un jeune homme blond portant le manteau de l'Akatsuki boitillait tandis que son coéquipier brun gambadait à ses côtés.


End file.
